Mukuro
by Alternateapocalypse
Summary: I never thought about being a character in the Hitman Reborn! world, to be honest. It would be so much darker, the mafia world and I don't think I'd be any good in a fight. I would refuse to be useless, where would that leave me? And why is my hair that colour!
1. Struggling

**Mukuro**

 **Chapter 1- Struggling**

 **A/N: NaNoWriMo project. Sorry.**

 **Warnings: Gore, triggers, and swearing. Honestly, it's only going to get worse before it gets better... does it get better though?**

Late though it was, the blonde haired Jade and I were on that plane and we were, in what feels like lifetimes ago, gossiping or, more accurately, plotting.

"Well, not exactly. I'd be laying on the killing intent, but everything I actually say is sweet bitchy." I said in reply to my friend's inquiry, flicking black hair out of my eyes.

She snorted, then quickly shot back with a smirk. "Ooooohh, yeah. That'd be fucking hilarious- Chuck'd freak out so bad..."

I quickly interrupted her.

" _Jaade_. Can you get up? I need to pee!" I whined. Groaning, she complied and climbed out of the seat bitching that we should swap seats if I was going to be getting up every ten minutes.

I went to reply sardonically, but never got the chance.

 _ **Crrishk!**_

I snapped my head towards the sound, seeing something gray whip past the windows. The plane immediately tips to the left, tossing me into the window and over the the armrests, twin cracks echoing in my ears when I threw my left arm out to delay my fall.

The plane nose-dived, spiraling out of control with the drinks of the passengers flying everywhere, flinging another smaller, person into my back causing me to momentarily black out as I was pressed into a hard surface.

Hot, scalding liquid hit my face startling me back into awareness and a sense of weightlessness filled me before I opened my eyes.

Rushing maroon, dark red, brown and gray filtered through my vision and I spun in the air as my legs hit something very solid, also hitting a few not-so-solid things as well.

I heard a loud crashing sound seconds before finally, _finally_ hitting a stop.

Screams filled my ears, along with the faint groans of failing infrastructure and hissing of displaced water, which I quickly felt soaking my pants leg.

Adrenaline filled me, pushing myself up, searching for my friend. "Jade! Jade! Where are you?!" I yelled, competing with the other noises.

I listened hard clambering to my feet, and my eyes alighted upon a small boy with red, matted hair which quickly turned strawberry blonde when the water soaked it.

"Oh _god_. No. _Nononono_..." I whispered, moving carefully to the child, checking his pulse. Finding one, I hesitated for a second, thinking of basic first aid instruction that told me not to move the boy.

Tossing my head in disgust, I discarded the thought, the child's life was in trouble if he wasn't moved.

I quickly scooped him into my arms, casting another look around for Jade.

Not seeing her, I prayed that she was able to climb out of the plane, as the tail end was reaching into the sky and we were sinking, fast.

Shifting the small child to one hand, I attempted to climb one handed, often slipping and crashing into the seats. I managed to get to the top, where people were helping others up, and I heard a gasping cry from the other side.

"My _baby_! Oh god, my son!"

I turned, and quickly leapt to the other side and pressed the boy to his mother's arms.

"Ma'am, here you go, he's still breathing, but I couldn't leave him there. I'm sorry. I'm so, _so_ sorry." I rambled, looking at everyone else and motioning the mother to the exit.

"Has anyone seen a short blonde, Caucasian woman? Please! Anyone?" I cried, _refusing_ to be pushed to the exit myself.

A balding man, panting and soaking caught my attention.

"I saw a girl like that with glasses, she's still down there! She wasn't moving!" He told me, before pushing past me to the exit. I walked to the back of the head rest of the seat I was standing on, and started to climb down, ignoring the fact that my adrenaline was running low, causing me to feel the broken leg and arm, and a lot of bruises.

"Hey! What are you doing? Are you _crazy_? The plane's sinking!"

Ignoring the now overhead clamour, I managed to get to the front of the economy class cabin while checking for Jade.

"Jade!" I called again, the water now reaching my knees. I waded through the water, searching the dark water, nausea filling me at a floating dark skinned woman, face down.

My senses told me that she was dead, but I checked anyway, flipping her over.

I flinched back, horrified when I saw that her forehead had been con-caved, her dark eyes wide open and lifeless.

Water splashed at my thighs and I knew that I had to find Jade quickly.

"Jade!" I sobbed, pushing past the woman. I heard frenzied splashing and raced to the sound.

Jade was struggling to keep her head above water and I rushed to push her above the rising level.

"Jade, we need to get out of here! Now!" I cried.

"I can't! My l-legs! I c-can't _feel_ them! They're not moving!" She spluttered, water and words spewing from her mouth.

I pulled her as hard as I could, but she moved with relative ease.

Pushing down the possibilities of such a thing, I heaved her to my shoulders easily, as the water was now at waist height.

"Hold on!" I commanded, pulling her limp legs around my waist. She didn't reply, but her pained breathing filled my ears and her arms dug into my shoulders and I pushed through the water towards the nearest seat.

"What are you doing? There's _no way_ you could climb with both of us up there!" Jade hissed through her teeth.

"We can't _wait_! The plane will sink faster towards the end! We could get stuck with a tiny pocket of air and the pressure would _kill_ us!" I replied, climbing the first seat.

"And this is a better idea?!" She yelled.

"Well, ya know, we might act'ally live! I thought that'd be a _bonus_!" I yelled in reply, pushing passed the fifth row.

I looked up at the sound of cheering and encouragements on the twentieth row, seeing a dark haired teen-aged Korean boy, an middle aged South African woman and a pale gray haired man gesturing wildly.

"Go on Kat! Prove me wrong!" Jade practically screamed encouraged at my ear, doing what she could to help.

My arm shook and strained, and pushed to the twenty-third row- a mere two rows from help- before the groaning infrastructure rose to a shriek.

The plane started to tear apart further, a piece of the sheet metal falling down and hitting my arms and head, forcing me to let go.

Jade and I tumbled separately into the water, pushed down by the metal which tilted to the side and away from me.

I could see light at my feet, but my energy was gone. I was never really fit, and I had already been pushing my limits. In a halfhearted attempt to reach the surface I reached for the light with both hands.

Or I would have, had they still been attached.

My blood was quickly leaving me from my wrist on the left and my elbow on the right.

I wouldn't be able to climb again, even if I could reach the surface and I couldn't even see Jade any more.

The light dimmed, turning red before vanishing completely, and I could do nothing as oblivion took me.

 _But I still failed, Jade died cause of me..._


	2. Reborn

**Mukuro**

 **Chapter 2: Reborn**

 **Warnings: Everything. Let's say everything. Done. Plus the use of google translate.**

I awoke.

I have to say, I wasn't really expecting that one.

It was dark and warm, and when there was the rare light, it was red again. But I could breath and I suppose that was always a bonus. After a while though, I... uh... got bored. Predictably, apparently. I kicked out a lot, trying to get somewhere, anywhere else. While the warmth yielded to my efforts, it immediately flexed back into place.

I spent a lot of time in that warmth and in that time, I had no choice other than remembering what I had already experienced. I felt frozen on the inside when I even thought about my friend.

I had _failed_ her. All I could hope is that someone else saved her.

Then, one day the realization of exactly where I was hit me.

Well, more like compressed me.

I couldn't breath, _again_.

With time, I was forcefully ejected into a cold, but bright, bright place, and I tried to flinch my arms in front of my eyes and I cried out.

" _Una bella ragazza - bambino. Cosa ti piacerebbe chiamarlo tesoro?_ (A beautiful girl-child. What would you like to name her darling?)" A weary, though lilting called. I didn't understand a single word, what did they say?

" _Ah. Cioè inutile , lei sarà assegnato uno se lei sopravvive._ (Ah. That is unnecessary, she'll be given one if she survives.)" A drawling voice replied, deeper than the first, ending the conversation.

Without understand what they had said, I missed the ominous words and their warning.

I didn't stay with the people I had started out with, I instead was placed into a large space filled with other noisy, smelly and rambunctious children with, to my surprise, none over the age of three.

I dismissed this, eager to get moving and away from the cacophony of sound I push myself to be capable of independence. Unfortunately, I was exceeding childhood learning milestone in excess that I had only ever known peripherally. In return, I received further attention, attention that I should have been cautious about.

I got up and moving, all the while frustrated at the slowness I perceived the process to take. I learnt the language, Italian, and quickly passed through basic education; reading, writing, movement and mathematics.

I was so very focused in being ready, never _failing_ again even if I could _never_ change that because I had _failed_ and _died_ , that I found myself all of a sudden looking at a blue-haired three year old who was blinking confused blue eyes at me.

I tilted my head, the baby I was looking at doing the same in complete synchronization.

 _Why was my hair_ _ **that**_ _colour?_

I tuned into the adults who were conversing above me, as if I was not even there.

"She is very advanced, all the basic knowledge. She seems to dislike otheer children though."

A lab-coat cover scientist knelt to my level, speaking in a monotonous voice. "In the interest of the Estraneo Familiglia, she shall be inducted into our most ambitious experiments immediately, with the Estraneo Quattro's permission, of course."

The man- Quattro- looked grim, but nodded once and turned away, after a sharp glance at me.

The name Estraneo finally clicked.

And, I had blue hair. I still hoped that I wasn't, but I was.

I was Roduko Mukuro.

And I was scared shitless.

I was shuffled along into another room with eight other children, most of the kids seven or eight years old. The room itself was bare, a single toilet installed in the far corner and the children huddled together in the corner opposite as the scientist pushed me into the room to join them.

I stumbled in, the bars scrapping the floor as the door closed.

 _Oh god, what have I done?_

"Hello? Who are you?" Asked one of the children, a girl with beautiful golden ringlets that were pulled into high pigtails.

"I-I... I don't have a name." I replied, looking at the floor.

She grabbed my hands and smiled comfortingly at me before she explained. "I'm sorry. We didn't have names either; at least, when we arrived."

"When you arrived? How long have you been here?" I queried, looking into her sea-green eyes.

"A couple of days, give or take. Some of us took a while to decide our names others, well, I didn't take long at all. My name is Luna. Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, uh, hi, Luna." I said in greeting, looking at the others in the cell.

"Oh, don't be scared! They aren't mean! The dark-haired guy over there is Claudio, the little girls next to him with the red hair is Isabella and Gabrielle. The guy who is pretending, 'yes I said pretending, to be all mysteriously blonde is Tonio, Drago's dark messy hair is what you can see hiding behind him and Guiseppi and Sabriel are sitting on what apparently passes as a bed here.

"Oh okay..." I commented, yawning. "It's nice to meet you."

"Come on, it's late. We should sleep." Luna said, gesturing towards where Guiseppi and Sabriel were lying.

The experiments were painful. I don't remember anything that would actually be of any use.

That's my story and I'm sticking with it.

No matter how much they ask.

Well to be truly honest, the process of experimentation wiped parts of my memory, and I knew I was missing things before and now as the experiments grew more and more painful. What I remembered wasn't exactly pleasant, nor something I would actually _want_ to recall.

What I recall from my first experiment is pain, derision and walking the first path of reincarnation.

Yeah, that was always super fun, yet the first path was supposedly the easiest. How is life ever freaking considered 1 _asy_?

In that reincarnation I yet again started as a red haired child, weak and ungainly. Though in this life I was male, not that it ever really meant that much to me what gender I was seen as. My actions were often regarded as strange, my Papa and Father were worried about the fact that I refused to engage with the rest of that world instead retreating to my books.

Little did I know what surprises that world held. Reality itself warped, people went missing, supernatural occurrences started and I was forced out of my hazy acknowledgment of the rest of the world.

I ended up trying to fight back against the new reality with my two fathers and a dog that I saved but not long into the task Father died, his throat ripped out by a mutating hand puppet of a popular kid's show character. Papa went into overdrive on what he started to say was the 'good fight and ended up having chunks of flesh ripped out by seven three-foot pansies. You know, the flowers. I fled, the dog loyally following me. At the time I had not phased to adulthood and was picked up and put into foster care.

The insipid little dependents that lived in the falling apart building cared little for the strangeness that was all around them, and were fully prepared to believe the man that was dressed as a Sargent of the army that it was safe to leave. None of them noticed the blood on his side or the dead look in his dull green eyes.

I refused to go outside and saw the 'Sargent' rip each of them apart, limb by limb, cracking ones in half before slowly _suckling_ marrow out of the broken bones. I gasped and fled to the kitchen, grabbing the biggest knife I could find spinning around to find him right fucking _behind me_.

He smirked, those dead green eyes unchanging and cold, and hoisted me by my neck into the air. He opened his mouth wider than anything I had seen up to that point, aiming to bite me. Panicked, I lashed out, the knife sinking deeply into his throat.

Surprised, he collapsed backwards, letting go of me and _pulled the damn knife out_. I rushed to grab another as he dropped the one he was holding.

I don't remember what happened after that, at least before I was sitting on the man's stomach cackling maniacally, repeatedly stab, stab, slicing his now unmoving corpse.

 _Sclish, thunk, sclish, thunk._

"Mahahaha! Mufufuhahaha!"

I barely noticed the smashed in door, nor the pounding footsteps heading in my direction.

"Put the knife down!"

"Muhahaha! Mufufufu!"

 _Sclish, thunk, sclish, thunk._

To be truthful, I no longer even _cared_.

"Stop now or we use lethal force!"

 _Sclish, thunk, sclish, thunk._

"Mahaha-"

 _Bang!_


End file.
